Diamond Glass
Basic Information Diamond Glass is a non-transparent cubic building-block that glows in the dark/night without illuminating its surrounding. Black lines form a geometrical flower-like pattern in a circle crossed by 8 lines on its smooth glass-like surface that is colored in several shades of blue. How to obtain Diamond Glass can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Diamond Glass cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe To unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Glass in your crafting menu, you'll have to: * create Diamond Bars in a Forge from Diamond Ore that can be extracted from Diamond Nodes found on the Lava layer (or made from Coal Nodes) * craft Curl Iron Walls * craft Siltstone Walls * create Iron Rods by putting Iron Bars into a Processor How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Diamond Glass at a time in your crafting menu (to be opened by typing "q" as the default key), you'll need: * 4 Diamond Bars made by putting Diamond Ore into a Forge * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor * 2 Globs of Goo, either crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or often obtained from many Creatures as a loot or pet-harvest How to process Diamond Glass further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Diamond Glass into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Diamond Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Diamond Glass into Diamond Columns. You merely have to carry Diamond Glass bloks in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Diamond Glass can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) these blocks into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Diamond Glass too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Diamond Glass that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Diamond Glass does glow by itself in the darkness, but will not illuminate the surrounding, so it will not hinder any Creatures nor random Treasure Chests from spawning on most solid natural blocks. Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Building Block Category:Glass Category:Processable